End Up Here
by deuxailess
Summary: Jimin sangat anti terhadap pesta, tetapi dirinya terpaksa harus menghadiri pesta sahabat karibnya Kim Taehyung. Dan saat tiba di pesta, Jimin bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjeratnya hingga ke dasar. BTS. Minga/Minyoon. BxB.


Jimin memarkirkan mobil hitam kunonya. Ia memandang rumah di hadapannya dengan takjub. Banyak orang-orang yang memasuki rumah itu dengan pakaian-pakaian yang dibuat oleh orang-orang ternama, sepatu mahal, perhiasan mewah. Mereka semua tampak tampan dan juga cantik.

Jimin menghela nafasnya, ia memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Jimin tertawa miris, ia memakai celana jeans hitam buluknya, kemeja putih hadiah ulang tahun ke-20 dari sang ibu dengan dibalut jas rompi biru dongker. Sebenarnya jas yang ia kenakan tidak masuk dalam kategori jas, mana ada jas yang tidak ada kancingnya. Jimin kembali menghela pelan nafasnya, bagaimanapun juga Jimin merasa penampilannya sangat tidak elit untuk menghadiri pesta elegan yang digelar sahabatnya. Jimin lalu meraih kaca spion di dalam mobilnya lalu sedikit merapikan rambut greynya dan memandang wajahnya lamat-lamat.

Well, Jimin selalu merasa dirinya sama sekali tak tampan. Dalam sejarah hidupnya Jimin sudah 3 kali menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai dan selalu berakhir dengan ditolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya? Tentu saja karna Jimin termasuk dalam golongan orang nerd dan kuno dalam hal style.

Jimin menghela nafasnya keras. Kenapa saat ini dirinya sering menghela nafas sih. Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tenang Jimin. Abaikan orang-orang yang akan mencibirmu nanti. Kau hanya perlu datang memberi selamat ulang tahun pada Taehyung dan kau bisa langsung pulang. Yah, simpel."

Jimin bermonolog menenangkan diri sendiri jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja nanti di dalam pesta.

Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya lalu turun dari mobilnya. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya ketika orang-orang menatapnya yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Sebenarnya tatapan mereka biasa saja, tapi bagi Jimin tatapan mereka seolah mencemooh dirinya.

Jimin menyeret langkah kakinya untuk memasuki rumah besar milik sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang sahabat satu-satunya. Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya yang kini berulang tahun ke-21. Baginya sudah cukup mempunyai satu orang sahabat yang dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya, bukan seperti orang-orang yang mendekatinya yang hanya untuk memfantaatkan dirinya dan mencacinya di belakang.

Jimin lagi-lagi terperangah ketika ia mulai memasuki rumah Taehyung ia disambut oleh kerasnya musik dan ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang, berdansa, atau bahkan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sendiri sambil minun-minum. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Jimin datang ke sebuah pesta. Seumur ia hidup selama 21 tahun, dirinya tidak pernah sama sekali menginjakan kakinya di sebuah pesta, apalagi pesta yang megah seperti ini.

Saat Jimin berjalan lebih mendekat ke ruang tengah, dirinya tersenyum ketika Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan menghampirinya.

"Jimin! Kau datang juga akhirnya, kupikir kau tak akan pernah mau datang ke pestaku." Ucap Taehyung saat sampai di hadapan Jimin dan memeluknya singkat.

Jimin menyambut pelukan Taehyung lalu terkekeh. "Aku datang hanya karna ini pestamu Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jimin yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Mana kekasihmu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jungkookie? Dia sedang mengambil minum kurasa."

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia lalu menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Selamat ulang tahun Kim Taehyung. Maaf aku tak bisa memberimu kado yang mahal."

Taehyung tersenyum kotak memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berjajar rapi.

"Terima kasih Jim. Kau mau datang ke pestaku saja aku sudah merasa sangat senang."

Jimin memukul pelan bahu Taehyung, "Baiklah, nikmati pestamu. Aku akan pulang, aku kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu."

Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar penuturan Jimin, Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan syok, "Pulang? Kau serius Jim?"

Jimin berdeham pelan, jujur Jimin sangat risih berlama-lama di tempat ramai seperti ini. Semua orang bersenang-senang tapi dirinya justru sangat muak melihatnya. Jimin lebih memilih sendirian di dalam hutan dalam waktu yang lama dari pada di tempat hingar bingar ini.

"Jim, ini bahkan belum acara utamanya dan kau juga baru sampai masa kau sudah mau pulang?"

Jimin menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Tae, kau tahu aku kan? Aku merasa -tidak nyaman..." Jawab Jimin sedikit kaku.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menunjuk ke ujung ruangan di lorong kedua.

"Aku tahu Jim, tapi kumohon jangan pulang dulu. Kau bisa berada disana Jim, disana cukup sepi dan kau bisa mengobrol dengan Namjoon hyung yang jadi bartender malam ini. Jadi jangan pulang dulu ya?" Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan tampang semelas mungkin.

Jimin memandang Namjoon, teman sekelasnya yang sedang sibuk dengan melayani pesanan minuman. Jimin kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan tersenyum. Jimin mejadi tidak tega pada Taehyung saat Taehyung memasang wajah memelasnya, walaupun dirinya sangat tidak cocok memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Disana lebih baik. Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Taehyung tersenyum senang, "Bersenang-senanglah Jim, nanti aku menyusul dengan Kookie."

Jimin mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini berjalan ke tengah dan sibuk menyapa tamu-tamu yang baru tiba.

Jimin menghampiri meja bartender dimana Namjoon sedang sibuk meracik minuman. Jimin merasa takjub karna Namjoon sangat tampan malam ini dan tentu saja Namjoon terlihat begitu keren ketika ia menunjukkan aksi memutar botol minuman lalu meraciknya ke dalam gelas-gelas kecil itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Namjoon yang sangat idiot ketika berada di kelas. Idiot tetapi genius, kadang Jimin merasa heran dengan otak temannya itu. Jimin duduk di hadapan Namjoon dan menyapanya.

"Hei?!"

Namjoon terlonjak ketika Jimin tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya.

"JIMIN?!"

Jimin memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "Apa harus berteriak seperti itu?"

Namjoon menghentikan kegiatan meraciknya dan memandang Jimin tak percaya.

"Kau benar Park Jimin teman sekelasku kan?"

Jimin berdecak kesal, "Kau pikir siapa?"

"Woaaah Jimin sejak kapan kau mau datang ke pesta?! Apalagi pesta seperti ini."

"Hanya karna Taehyung, makanya aku datang."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas yang Jimin yakin itu berisi alkohol.

"Minum?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Ya, yang kadar alkohol sedikit saja. Aku masih ingin hidup."

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jimin, Namjoon mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk dengan racikannya. Walaupun Jimin termasuk golongan nerd di kampus, tapi toleransinya terhadap alkohol lumayan tinggi. Hanya saja Jimin sedang tak ingin mabuk karna dirinya harus menyetir sampai rumah, tidak mungkin kan dirinya menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk, yang ada nyawanya akan melayang.

Jimin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja, Jimin bisa melihat ke seluruh ruangan dari meja bar itu. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang kini sibuk berdansa, ataupun bercanda satu sama lain. Jimin sama sekali tak bisa mengenali siapa saja yang datang ke pesta itu. Jimin tahu kalau yang datang ke pesta ini pasti teman-teman sekampusnya tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapapun yang ada disitu.

Jimin hanya bisa mengenali Hoseok yang kini sedang berteriak heboh menaiki meja lalu bergoyang dengan hebohnya mengundang gelak tawa dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Seketika Jimin menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dirinya benar-benar kurang pergaulan, Jimin hanya malas bergaul dengan orang-orang yang bermuka dua. Dari sekian banyak orang yang menghadiri pesta itu, hanya Namjoon dan Hoseok lah yang Jimin kenal.

"Jimin, minumlah."

Namjoon menyodorkan sebuah gelas besar berisi minuman yang tadi ditawarkan padanya. Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menyeruputnya.

Saat sedang asik menikmati minumannya, tiba-tiba Jimin mendengar suara sorak riuh dari arah pintu utama. Jimin melihat seseorang yang baru saja tiba disambut oleh banyak orang -termasuk Taehyung.

Jimin memperhatikan itu semua dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat namja yang baru datang itu tertawa kepada teman-temannya.

Manis. Itulah kalimat yang terlintas di otak Jimin saat melihat tawa dari namja yang baru tiba.

Tapi Jimin merasa asing dengan namja itu. Jimin tak pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya di kampusnya.

Kau hampir tak mengenal semua teman di kampusmu Jimin.

Jimin merutuki kebodohannya.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya sampai-sampai kau diam melongo seperti orang bodoh seperti itu?" Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan jahil.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Dia manis. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya."

Raut muka Namjoon berubah dan memandang Jimin dengan raut tak percaya. "Jimin, kau sungguh tak tahu siapa dia?"

"Memangnya dia siapa? Anak pemilik kampus?" Tanya Jimin acuh, mencoba menutupi rasa ingin taunya.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan selama ini di kampus Jimin?! Apa kau kuliah di dasar laut?"

Jimin menatap Namjoon kesal saat mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya itu, "Tck, jelaskan saja dia siapa?"

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Dia kakak tingkat kita, dan dia termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa populer. Dia sering dipanggil Suga karna senyumannya yang semanis gula. Selain karna dia tampan -"

"Manis." ralat Jimin membuat Namjoon memutar matanya bosan.

"Yah selain karna dia manis dan keren dia juga sangat pintar."

Jimin mengangguk, ia mengakui semua yang Namjoon ucapkan. Yoongi sangat manis dan cantik menurutnya ketika sedang tersenyum, senyumannya benar-benar seperti gula, selain itu penampilannya yang sangat keren itu tak heran jika Yoongi menjadi mahasiswa yang famous di kampusnya.

Lagi-lagi Jimin merutuki sifatnya yang kurang pergaulan itu menyebabkan dirinya tak mengetahui bahwa ada kakak tingkat yang begitu manis di kampusnya.

Jimin kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja sambil meminum yang diberikan oleh Namjoon, Jimin hanya melihat semua gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi. Menyapa teman-temannya, mengajak mereka mengobrol dan bercanda satu sama lain. Terlihat sekali jika Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat supel dan ramah. Sepertinya hampir seluruh orang yang ada di pesta itu mengenal seorang Min Yoongi. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Jimin bertubrukan dengan manik indah milik Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum lebar padanya, senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya membuat Jimin mengernyit aneh. Jujur, baru kali ini Jimin diberikan senyum yang sangat manis seperti itu selain Taehyung tentu saja. Dan pula Yoongi juga tak mengenalnya tapi kenapa Yoongi tersenyum padanya?

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahnya, Jimin tak mau percaya diri, mungkin saja Yoongi memang mau memesan minum di bartender kan.

"Hai." Sapa Yoongi.

Yoongi menyapanya. Iya menyapa Jimin. Jimin rasa ia benar-benar sedang berada di dalam halusinasi. Baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau menyapanya lebih dulu, terlebih mahasiswa nerd seperti dirinya. Selain Taehyung tentu saja.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan Jimin menjabat tangan Yoongi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara halusnya dan entah mengapa Jimin merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Jimin. Park Jimin, kau?"

Tentu Jimin mengetahu kalau nama namja di hadapannya adalah Yoongi -karena diberitahu oleh Namjoon. Jimin kan hanya basa-basi saja.

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya, "Kau tak mengenalku? Sungguh?"

Jimin hanya diam saja, ia menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya ini yang kini masih tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Oh ayolah, Jimin sudah tak tahan melihat wajah manis Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"I'm Trouble."

Jimin mengernyit penuh tanya mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

"Bukankah namamu Yoongi?"

Yoongi hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu meminum minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Namjoon.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang Jimin sedang menggendong Yoongi yang sedang mabuk. Sudah tau tolenransi Yoongi terhadap alcohol sangat kurang tapi Yoongi justru meminum minuman racikan dari Namjoon yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Jimin ingin sekali mengantarkan Yoongi pulang kerumahnya, tapi sayang dirinya tak mengetahui dimana rumah Yoongi berada dan Jimin tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Yoongi ke rumahnya. Jimin sudah mencoba mencari alamat rumah Yoongi tetapi Taehyung satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia minta tolong entah menghilang kemana. Namjoon juga menghilang entah kemana saat kekasih Namjoon menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya Jimin sangat anti jika ada teman yang datang ke rumahnya, apalagi yang baru menjadi temannya. Teman? Ya, Yoongi sempat meminta Jimin sebagai temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekali saja tak apa kan, apalagi ia jadi bisa memandangi wajah rupawan Yoongi lebih lama.

Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkanya di atas ranjangnya. Jimin melepas sepatu Yoongi yang masih menempel di kakinya, Jimin sedikit tersentak ketika Yoongi bergumam sesuatu yang kurang jelas. Jimin tersenyum kecil, lalu Jimin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya lemari di ujung kamarnya.

Jimin melepas jas rompi, kemeja, dan juga celana jeansnya menyisakan celana pendek selutut. Menampilkan badan atletis yang selama ini Jimin tutupi, perut kotak-kotak, kulit coklat eksotis, dan otot-otot yang kencang yang merekat pada tubuhnya. Jimin meraih handuk yang ia sampirkan di atas kursi meja belajarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi sebelum ia mendengar erangan dari Yoongi.

Jimin buru-buru menghampiri Yoongi, dan yang kini Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan setengah matanya yang terbuka.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin.

Jimin duduk di ujung ranjang, menatap khawatir namja yang lebih tua. Sejenak Jimin lupa jika dirinya hanya memakai celana pendek selutut tanpa memakai atasan apapun.

"Pusing. Kepalaku sangat pusing Jimin."

"Ingin kubuatkan teh hangat?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku m-merasa panas Jiminie."

"Akan kunyalakan AC-nya sebentar." Jimin mengambil remote AC nya lalu menurunkan suhunya.

Yoongi menatap tubuh bagian atas Jimin yang telanjang, Yoongi sangat tergoda untuk menyentuhnya dan merasakan bertapa kencang otat-otot yang melekat pada tubuh Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar tak tahu bahwa Jimin memiliki tubuh yang seksi seperti itu di balik dandanannya yang selalu tampil nerd saat berada di kampus.

"Jimin?" Panggil Yoongi serak.

"Ya hyung?"

"Kemarilah." Yoongi menepuk ranjang disampingnya mengintruksi Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin mengangguk lalu beringsut duduk disamping Yoongi. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin yang kini memandangnya dengan bingung. Yoongi mendorong pelan kedua bahu Jimin untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya lalu Yoongi mendudukan di pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin tersentak ketika Yoongi duduk diatas pangkuannya, "H-hyung? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menyentuh tubuhmu boleh tidak?"

Jimin melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan Yoongi, "H-hyung k-kau masih mabuk."

Yoongi tersenyum miring, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin yang kini menegang. Yoongi tertawa pelan lalu mencium bibir Jimin menjilatnya dengan penuh sensual menggodanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Belaian liar namun lembut dari lidah Yoongi di dalam mulut Jimin membuat Jimin menahan erangannya. Jika terus seperti ini Jimin mana tahan, ibarat pejantan disuguhi oleh betina siapa yang menolak?

Jimin memang culun, kurang bergaul, dan seperti mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar, tetapi bukan berarti Jimin buta masalah seperti ini, ia tetaplah Park Jimin seorang pria yang sudah bisa dianggap dewasa dengan nafsu yang tinggi. Apalagi disini Jimin seorang dominannya, Jimin mengerti bagaimana caranya memuaskan nafsunya dan tentu saja ia paham betul bagaimana melakukannya.

Jimin membalikkan posisi keduanya, menjadikan Yoongi di bawahnya. Jimin mengungkung tubuh Yoongi dengan kedua lengannya, tanpa banyak kata Jimin langsung menyerang bibir merah menawan milik sunbaenya itu. Jimin sudah tidak kuat bung. Bibir tipis Yoongi sungguh menggoda minta di jamah oleh bibir Jimin.

Jimin melumat bibir manis Yoongi dan sekali-kali menggigitnya karena gemas, ia mengajak lidah Yoongi untuk berduel menentukan siapa yang paling dominan yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Jimin. Ia menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut milik Yoongi, menggoda langit-langit mulut Yoongi dengan lidahnya yang membuat Yoongi mengerang keras. Ciuman panas penuh gairah dari Jimin yang disambut tak kalah gairahnya oleh Yoongi.

"Nggh Jim-aahh" Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman panas dari Jimin.

Sementara bibirnya sibuk bermain dengan bibir Yoongi, kedua tangan Jimin berusaha melepaskan kemeja hitam yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi, membuka kancingnya dengan paksa yang membuat beberapa kancing terlepas dan juga celana jeansnya menyisakan celana pendek bergambar kumamon yang digunakan oleh Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat celana pendek Yoongi yang bergambar kumamon itu membuat Yoongi mendelik jengkel.

"Jangan menertawakanku! Kau-aaaah Jimin-ugh"

Jimin dengan cepat meletakkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Yoongi dan lidahnya dengan nakal menjilat perpotongan leher putih mulus milik Yoongi. Jimin menggigit dan menghisap titik sensitif Yoongi, tak lupa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana yang tak akan hilang selama beberapa hari membuat Yoongi mendesah keras.

Bibir tebal milik Jimin itu terus menginvasi setiap inchi bagian tubuh milik Yoongi, membuat bulu kuduk si empunya meremang oleh gairah. Yoongi meremas surai grey milik Jimin untuk menyalurkan semua kenikmatan yang Yoongi terima dari Jimin.

"J-j-jiminie aahh ahhh" desah Yoongi ketika Jimin dengan kasar melepas celana pendek dan dalamannya dengan sekali hentak. Jimin langsung meraih kejantanan mungil kepunyaan Yoongi dan mengocoknya cepat.

Yoongi melebarkan matanya ketika Jimin meraih kejantanannya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, Yoongi hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dan mencengkeram kuat seprai di bawahnya.

"Jimin-aah bukaah celanamu nggh-"

Jimin mendongak dan menyunggingkan smirknya, smrik yang membuat Yoongi bergetar. Dengan cepat Jimin melepas celananya dan kembali mencium Yoongi dengan penuh gairah dan cinta. Bibir merah Yoongi yang kini mulai membekak.

Setelah puas dengan bibir merekah milik Yoongi, ciuman Jimin turun menuju dagu, leher, hingga kedua tonjolan kecil si dada Yoongi, tak lupa Jimin memberikan tanda di setiap ciumannya. Bibir Jimin sibuk memanjakan satu titik berwarna merah kemudaan di dada Yoongi sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan titik merah lainnya.

"Jim- Jimin aaahhh.."

Yoongi kembali mendesah keras ketika Jimin menggesekkan kedua kejantanan mereka yang sudah sama-sama menegang.

Jimin menyeringai sexy, "Menginginkanku lebih hyung?"

Yoongi menarik bahu Jimin agar wajah mereka berhadapan, dan dengan segera diraihnya bibir tebal milik Jimin untuk membawanya dalam ciuman yang masih menyimpan gairah besar di dalamnya.

"I want you inside me baby." bisik Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengumpat pelan karna sungguh ucapan kotor Yoongi benar-benar membangkitkan nafsunya sampai pada tingkat tertinggi, tetapi walaupun nafsunya sudah berada di puncak Jimin masih ingin bermain dengan Yoongi.

"Kau tau hyung, tubuhmu sangat indah. Putih bersih dan mulus, aku sangat menyukainya." Bisik Jimin rendah di telinga Yoongi sesekali meniup pelan telingga Yoongi dan sambil menelusuri pelan tubuh Yoongi dengan tangannya. Usapan tangan Jimin pada tubuh Yoongi membuat Yoongi ingin meraih puncak saat itu juga, karna sungguh Yoongi sudah tidak tahan.

"Jim-hh, please-" Ucap Yoongi menahan desahannya.

"Please for what baby? Bukankah ini yang pertama untuk kita?" Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh. Tangannya ia bawa menuju belakang tubuh Yoongi dan mengelus tulang belakang Yoongi secara perlahan. Menggoda Yoongi adalah hobby terbaru Jimin.

"Ride me Master."

"Fuck Yoongi, kau sungguh sexy. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menggagahimu sampai kau pingsan." Umpat Jimin.

Dengan cepat Jimin memposisikan dirinya, Jimin melebarkan kedua kaki Yoongi dan mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah berkedut tak sabar untuk dimanja lubang sempit milik Yoongi. Jimin perlahan memasuki tubuh Yoongi dengan pelan.

Seketika Yoongi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawahnya saat penis besar Jimin memaksa memasuki lubangnya. Ia mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu Jimin. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit,

"Tahan sebentar Yoon. Ini akan nikmat. Kau-ahh sempit sekali."

Jimin kembali memagut bibir menawan milik Yoongi. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia meraih kejantanan Yoongi lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat membuat Yoongi kembali mendesah dan melupakan rasa sakitnya pada lubangnya.

"Uuuh nggh m-move Jimin-aaaah" Ucap Yoongi saat milik Jimin susah masuk sepenuhnya.

Jimin pun bergerak perlahan lalu lebih cepat namun tetap dengan lembut, membawa Yoongi menuju dunia yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan terbebas dari semua beban yang dirasakannya. Yoongi menarik Jimin, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir Jimin, mengajaknya menikmati setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan.

Jimin terus bergerak memompa kejantanannya yang kini makin brutal di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Tak lupa tangan Jimin juga bekerja dengan cepat mengocok penis Yoongi membuat Yoongi mendesah tak henti-hentinya karna menerima kenikmatan di dua titik sekaligus.

"Jim-aaah yah hhh aaah aaahh" Desah Yoongi saat titik nikmatnya ditumbuk terus menerus oleh Jimin

Jimin semakin gila menyodokkan penisnya ketika Jimin merasakan kejantanannya diremas oleh lubang Yoongi.

"A-aku mau k-eluar aaaah aahhh"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya ketika penisnya yang di dalam tangan Jimin berkedut cepat menandakan Yoongi akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sebentar Yoon, ahh kau sempeithh sekali."

"Shit Yoon, jangan meremas milikku terlalu keras."

Jimin mempercepat kocokannya setara dengan sodokannya membuat keduanya mengerang. Tubuh mereka berpeluh keringat, Jimin yang melihat Yoongi berpeluh keringat bertambah semangat untuk terus menumbuk titik manis Yoongi. Karna bagi Jimin meliat Yoongi yang bermandikan keringat seperti ini sungguh terlihat sangat sexy.

Yoongi menggeleng keras sebagai jawaba. "Jim-aaah AKU AAAAKH"

Yoongi berteriak kesakitan saat lubang kejantanannya di halau oleh ibu jari Jimin.

"Jimin, sakit hiks."

"Stt, jangan menangis. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi." Ucap Jimin disela kegiatan mengejar pelepasannya. Jimin terus menumbuk dengan keras dan cepat titik manis milik Yoongi, melupakan kejantanan Yoongi yang sudah sangat memerah karena gagal menjemput klimaksnya.

"Jim—ahh cukuphh a-aku sudah ti-dak ta-han ahh.."

"Se-bentar lagi yoon ahh.."

Tubuh Yoongi terhentak dengan keras akibat tusukan dari Jimin, kedua tangan Yoongi melingkari leher Jimin seolah mencari pegangan. Yoongi secara reflek mengetatkan miliknya karna Yoongi akan sampai puncak lagi, Yoongi juga merasakan jika milik Jimin mulai membesar di dalamnya. Menandakan jika Jimin juga akan mencapai klimaksnya. Jimin menggeram sexy saat merasakan kejantanannya di remas kuat kembali oleh rectum Yoongi. Jimin mempercepat tusukannya agar segera mencapai klimaksnya. Beberapa tusukan selanjutnya Jimin mencapai klimaks. Tak lupa Jimin melepaskan jarinya pada kejantanan Yoongi dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tumbukannya pada rektum Yoongi.

Jimin menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di dalam Yoongi, sebagian benih Jimin mengalir keluar karna rektum Yoongi tak dapat menampung semuanya.

"YOON SSHHH"

"JIMINN AHHHHH"

Jeritan tertahan dari keduanya keluar saat mereka berhasil mencapai puncak gairah mereka. Setelah getaran tubuh pada Jimin dan Yoongi mereda, Jimin pun perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari Yoongi.

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya hingga kembali normal, Jimin tersenyum tampan lalu mencium kening Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah hyung."

Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Yoongi terbuai lalu memejamkan kedua matanya indahnya.

.

.

Jimin mengerang ketika sinar mentari menyapanya yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Jimin bangun, ini sudah jam 8 pagi. Kau tak ada kelas?"

Suara merdu milik seseorang yang kini menjadi favoritnya itu membuat Jimin langsung membuka matanya. Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sudah wangi dan rambutnya yang basah terlihat sehabis mandi.

"Ah kenapa kau sudah man-HYUNG?"

Yoongi tersentak kaget ketika Jimin tiba-tiba melompat dan menghampirinya. Yoongi semakin melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Jimin masih telanjang bulat kini menghampirinya.

"Yoongi hyung, m-maafkan aku. S-semalam a-aku benar-benar kelepasan. K-kau b-bisa memukulku hyung. Maafkan aku hyung, kumohon. Kau sudah tidak kesakitan lagi kan hyung? A-aku sadar semalam terlalu liar untukmu yang baru pertama kali melakukannya."

"Jimin..."

"Maaf hyung maafkan aku, kau bisa melaporkan ku pada polisi jika kau mau. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karna aku hilang kendali hyung, maaf hyung maafkan aku."

"Jimin, tatap aku." Pinta Yoongi.

Jimin mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Yoongi. Jimin menatap manik indah milik Yoongi yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Hyung aku benar-benar -"

"Ssstt… Jimin, berhenti meminta maaf. Kau sama sekali tak bersalah, aku juga menginginkannya. "

"Maaf hyung, maafkan aku."

Yoongi yang kesal mendengar Jimin meminta maaf terus padanya memukul pelan kepala Jimin, "Berhenti meminta maaf Jimin. Sekarang cepatlah mandi. Penismu nanti kedinginan jika kau terus telanjang dalam waktu yang lama."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul membuat Jimin langsung menatap ke arah bawahnya dan Jimin melebarkan matanya lalu menutupi penisnya. Jimin merutuki kebodohannya bisa-bisanya dirinya tak menyadari tubuhnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"A-aku akan mandi dulu." Ucap Jimin terbata sambil berlalu dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi.

Yoongi tertawa keras melihat tingkah Jimin yang malu-malu. Yoongi tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang semalam menggagahinya dengan liar bisa menjadi malu-malu begitu.

"Yoongi-ya jika dirimu masih menertawakan diriku, aku bersumpah akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi dan kembali menggagahimu sampai kau pingsan." Teriak Jimin dari kamar mandi.

Sontak Yoongi menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar ancaman Jimin.

"Mati saja sana dasar mesum!"

Kini Jimin yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Setidaknya Yoongi merasa lega, dirinya menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang yang tepat dan namja yang baik-baik seperti Jimin.

.

.

.

"Hyung, maaf jika rumahku kecil dan membuatmu tak nyaman." Ucap Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam mobil tua milik Jimin untuk mengantarkan Yoongi pulang lalu berangkat bersama ke kampus.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Rumahmu sangat nyaman Jimin, aku menyukainya."

Jimin menatap sekilas Yoongi yang ada di sampingnya dan tersenyum membuat kedua matanya menjadi segaris tipis. Oh, segaris mata milik Jimin menjadi hal favorit Yoongi sukai.

"Apa kau sendirian di rumah? Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Appa dan Eomma di Jepang. Sedangkan aku disini sendiri"

"Jadi kau akan selalu sendiri dirumah?"

Jimin mengangguk, membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal dirumah mu mulai nanti."

Jimin melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bosan Jiminie, di rumah aku hanya bersama dengan adikku yang nakal minta ampun. Kau tahu rumahku seperti apa kan, aku jadi mati gaya jika sudah dirumah. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita tinggal berdua saja? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku akan membayarmu. Anggap saja sebagai uang sewa" Lanjut Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

"H-hyung t-tapi..."

"Kau keberatan ya Jim?" Tanya Yoongi dengan memasang wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak hyung, tapi kau tahu sendiri jika di rumahku hanya ada satu kamar kan?"

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kita bisa tidur bersama setiap malam."

Jimin tersenyum kikuk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jimin pura-pura fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang kini berdetak lebih cepat.

Sekali lagi, ini pertama kalinya Jimin digoda oleh orang lain. Bahkan Taehyung tak pernah menggodanya seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Yoongi semalam yang telanjang, tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat dan mendesah memanggil namanya dibawahnya memasuki otak Jimin.

"Aish fokus Park! Fokus!"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya keras frustasi mencoba fokus menyetir meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini tertawa karna tingkah yang dilakukan Jimin.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan memasuki koridor kampusnya. Yoongi mengamit lengan kekar milik Jimin sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa memasang wajah poker facenya.

Semua orang yang dilewati oleh Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh dan membicarakan mereka. Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar teman-temannya yang mencibir Jimin dan Yoongi yang berjalan bersama.

"Yoongi-ah" Panggil seseorang yang kini menghadang mereka.

Seseorang menghadang mereka berdua. Yoongi menatap orang itu dengan datar.

"Ada apa Myungsoo?"

"Kau sudah terbentur apa semalam? Kau menolakku kemarin dan sekarang kau berjalan bersama namja culun itu?" Myungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin yang ada di sebelah Yoongi.

Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang sejak tadi bertengger manis di lengannya, memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Tapi Yoongi buru-buru mencegah Jimin dan kembali mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Jimin.

"Dia kekasihku saat ini Myungsoo. Wajar kan jika aku berjalan bersamanya?" Ucap Yoongi sambil mengeraskan suaranya sehingga semua orang yang ada disekitarnya mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Jimin melebarkan matanya, melotot pada Yoongi. "Hyung apa yang -"

Ucapan Jimin terputus ketika Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Jimin dengan lembut. Hanya menempel, tetapi membuat semua yang menonton mereka berteriak heboh.

Yoongi tersenyum puas berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang kini memasang wajah super shocknya.

"Kau gila Yoongi! Dia bahkan bukan seleramu, dia tak pantas bersanding denganmu."

Yoongi mendecih, "Tahu apa kau dengan seleraku? Aku mencintainya apa adanya. Dan dia juga mencintai aku apa adanya, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Yoongi buru-buru menarik Jimin untuk pergi dari situ meninggalkan Myungsoo dan teman-temannya, dan semua yang sejak tadi menonton mereka terperangah tak percaya.

Tanpa sadar Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Apa kau serius dengan yang kau ucapkan hyung?"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda dalam urusan asmara Jiminie."

Jimin kembali tersenyum, "Tapi aku tetap akan menagih pernyataan cintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku nanti. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya menyatakan cinta?" Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih termenung sambil tersenyum bodoh. Hatinya menghangat karna ucapan manis Yoongi barusan.

.

.

.

Jimin telah menghabiskan makanannya dan kini memandang Yoongi yang sedang melahap bekal makanan di hadapannya. Mereka sedang di dalam kantin dan sekarang Jimin semakin jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi makan adalah favorit Jimin baru-baru ini. Lihat saja bagaimana kedua pipi yang biasanya merona saat digoda oleh Jimin itu menggembung lucu.

"Makananmu sangat enak hyung."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan kembali melahap bekalnya. Yoongi sangat pandai dalam hal memasak, dulu ketika Yoongi belum datang dalam kehidupannya Jimin sangat malas makan dan jadwal makannya selalu berantakan. Tapi setelah Yoongi tinggal dirumahnya, Yoongi selalu memasakkan untuknya dan membuatkannya bekal. Sudah seperti sepasang suami-istri saja. Omong-omong mereka sudah tinggal bersama 2 bulan ini.

Jimin bersyukur bisa bertemu dan mengenal Yoongi, dan Jimin juga bisa mendapatkannya. Jimin masih tidak percaya jika dirinya bisa berkencan dengan Yoongi yang notabene namja perfect itu yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Teman-teman Yoongi selalu mengolok dan mencibir Yoongi karna menolak Myungsoo yang notabenenya juga mendapat gelar namja famous dan lebih memilih Jimin sebagai kekasihnya.

Yoongi juga tak pernah protes ataupun menyuruh Jimin untuk berubah. Yoongi tak pernah malu dan mempermasalahkan Jimin yang nerd atau apalah itu. Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang tak akan pernah berubah, Jimin tetap mengisolasi dirinya dari teman-temannya, masih Jimin yang kuper, masih Jimin yang sangat kuno dalam hal fashion dan Yoongi mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Jimin.

Yoongi menerima Jimin apa adanya.

Jimin rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga dihadapan Tuhan. Berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya mengirimkan sosok seperti malaikat yang menjelma menjadi sosok Min Yoongi ke dalam kehidupannya dan menjadikan miliknya.

Yoongi juga menghiraukan dan mengabaikan hinaan dan cibiran semua yang orang katakan pada mereka. Entah kenapa semua itu malah membuat Yoongi justru tambah lengket dan tak mau meninggalkan Jimin sedetikpun. Hal itu membuat banyak pasang mata yang menatap iri keromantisan mereka. Lagi pula Jimin dan Yoongi tak butuh dukungan dari mereka, yang mereka butuhkan adalah dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat mereka. Beruntung Taehyung sahabat satu-satunya yang Jimin miliki sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

"Yoon?" Panggil Jimin pada namja yang lebih tua itu di hadapannya. Terkadang Jimin juga tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung saat Jimin dalam mode serius, dan juga saat mereka bercinta.

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Saranghae." Jimin mencuri kecupan kecil pada bibir Yoongi yang penuh dengan makanan. Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah Yoongi yang membulat lucu dan merona.

Yoongi menelan makanan yang masih berada di mulutnya dengan susah payah mengabaikan orang-orang di seluruh kantin itu menatap mereka.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Jimin.

"Nado saranghae."

Yoongi kembali duduk lalu memakan makanannya kembali dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, membuat Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi dengan gemas.

.

.

.

-5 Seconds of Summer - End Up Here-

.

.

.

 ** _2017.11.04_**

 ** _\- Romana -_**


End file.
